Wizard and Ghost
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Instead of being left with the Dursley's young Harry Potter is left with the Fenton's. How could this, rather large, change affect the boy? Will it change him from the boy we know and love or will he be the same? I don't know, so how would you! I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 - Harry is Left

The house at the end of Amity Street in Amity Park was shrouded in an early dusk. A small grey tabby cat sat on the front steps of this house. The cat looked down the street then up at the UFO like structure perched on it's flat roof. A neon sign hung off of this structure labeling the house as 'Fenton Works'. Looking back down the street the cat shook its head.

Amber eyes locked on the end of the street as a man appeared so suddenly he couldn't have walked. The man had long robes and a purple cloak on and his silver hair and beard were both long enough to took into his belt. The man began to rummage in his robes, looking for something. From deep within one of his pockets he pulled a silver cigarette lighter out. With a small flourish he flicked it. A lamp post went out. He flicked it again. Another lamp post went out. He repeated his actions till all of the lamp posts were out. The only light left on Amity Street was the dim glow of the 'Fenton Works' sign, not enough for anyone to see if they looked out of the windows but enough for the man to walk down the street without holding his hands out in front of him.

He walked until he was in front of the extravagant house. The grey tabby meowed at the man. He looked down. "Ah what a night it is!" The man said sitting down. "I should have known you'd be here, Professor McGonagall!" The man looked towards the cat again. But there was no cat, a woman sat in the cat's place.

"How did you know it was me, Albus!" The woman said.

"Minerva, I have never seen a cat sit so stiff!" The man, Albus, said.

"Well, I'd like to see you not be stiff if you were sat on a step all day!" Minerva replied.

"All day?" Albus asked. "When you could have been celebrating? I must've passed at least a dozen celebrations and parties on my way here."

Minerva sniffed. "Oh yes," She said. "Even here they've had reports of strange weather and owls flying by day. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful!"

"You can't blame them," Albus said soothingly. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that!" Minerva snapped. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. Out on the streets in the middle of the day, not wearing muggle clothing, throwing gossip at each other and caution to the wind." As she mentioned gossip, she looked at Albus sharply as if hoping for him to say something, he didn't. "I just hope that, on the same day You-Know-Who disappears, the muggles don't find out about all of us. I suppose he really has gone, Albus?"

"It would seem so," Albus replied. He pulled a small white paper bag out if his pocket. "We have much to be thank full for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A what?" Minerva asked, surprised.

"A sherbet lemon," Albus repeated. "It's a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," Minerva said coldly, as if sherbet lemons were far from appropriate at the time. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear professor," Albus said. "Surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I've been trying to persuade people to use his proper name: Voldemort," Minerva flinched, Albus didn't seem to notice - too busy with his sherbet lemons. "It all gets too confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who' I have never seen a reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"Well you are the only person You-Know- Oh all right, Voldemort, was ever frightened of."

"You flatter me," Albus said. "I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Minerva threw a sharp look at Albus, "The owls are nothing compared to the rumors that have been flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

By the hard stare the woman gave Albus, it was obvious she had reached the point she was most interested in. The reason she had waited on that cold concrete step all day. She wasn't going to believe any of the rumors until she heard them from Albus. Albus, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon.

"What they're saying," Minerva said, pressing ahead. "Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead!"

Albus bowed his head. Minerva gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

"I know... I know..." Albus said, patting Minerva's shoulder.

"That's not all they're saying," Minerva said, her voice trembling. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows how or why, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter his powers somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

Albus nodded sadly. "We can only guess." Albus looked at a golden pocket watch that had twelve hands with little planets moving around the outside. It was rather confusing, however, it must have made sense to Albus because he returned it to his pocket and stated, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I would be here, by the way?"

"Yes," Minerva said wiping her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle," Albus said. "This family will treat him better than his other family. Other than them these are the only family he has left."

"These people?" Minerva asked. "That live here? They are completely insane! I've been watching them all day. They left their four year old son in the park. The neighbors had to return the poor boy. Their daughter hides herself in her room to avoid their shenanigans and this," She pointed up at the roof. "Can't be stable!"

"It's the best place for him." said Albus. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written a letter."

"Every child in our world will know his name!" Minerva said.

"Exactly," Albus said. "Don't you think it would be better if he grew up away from all of that?"

Minerva looked skeptical for a moment then said. "Yes - yes, I suppose you're right." She looked at the man's cloak, as if expecting the boy to be concealed within. "Where is the boy?"

"Hagrid's bringing him," Albus stated.

With his words a low rumbling filled the air. The two professors looked down the street, both ways, trying to find the source of the noise. The rumbling became louder and louder. It seemed to be coming from the sky, both looked up.

It was a huge motorbike. The bike fell out of the sky and shuddered to a halt before the professors. The man sat astride the bike was a mammoth of a man. Twice the size of a normal man, he was, and at least five times as wide, with hands the size of dustbin lids and feet the size of baby dolphins concealed within leather boots. He had long, bushy tangles of black hair, and a beard to match, that covered most of his face. His black eyes were beady. In his vast arms he cradled a small bundle of blankets.

"'ullo Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," The vast man said.

"Hagrid," Albus said. "Where did you get the motorbike?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it me, professor." Hagrid said.

"No, problems were there?" Albus asked.

"No, sir - house was destroyed but I got 'im out al'right, before muggles started swarming the place," Hagrid replied. "He fell asleep as we was flying over."

Inside the bundle the professors could see a small baby boy. The boy was, as Hagrid said, fast asleep. All that was visible of the boy was his sleeping face under a tuft of jet black hair, under the short locks was a curiously shaped cut, like a lightning bolt.

"Is that where...?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "He'll have that scar for the rest of his life."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Even if I could I wouldn't," Albus replied. "Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him hear Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Albus took Harry into his arms and turned towards Fenton Works.

"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked. Albus nodded, turning back. Hagrid bent his large head down and gave Harry what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then the great man let out a sudden howl, like a wounded dog.

Minerva shushed him. "You'll wake the muggles. Hagrid apologised, shakily.

"Now, now Hagrid, it's not really goodbye, after all," Albus said. The old man then bent down and put the boy on the top step. He took a letter out of his pocket and tucked it into the bundle.

Unconsciously, little Harry wrapped a little hand around the letter.

The three walked slowly back to the motorbike. Hagrid sniffing all the way.

"Well," Albus said. "We have no further business here."

"If that's so professor, I'd best get this bike g'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Goodnight, Hagrid," Both professors replied.

"Goodnight, Minerva," Albus said. Minerva replied in positive. The old professor then made his way back to the corner he'd appeared at. He turned back to the sleeping, American muggle street. "I will see you in eleven years, Harry James Potter and good luck." The man flicked his lighter, flooding the street in light, and disappeared with a swish of his cloak.


	2. Chapter 2 - He's Discovered

When the morning came Maddie was heading out for some milk, Jack had left it on the counter all night, when she saw the small bundle on the step. "JACK!" She yelled. "JACK A CHILD HAS BEEN LEFT ON OUR DOORSTEP!"

"Mommy, who's he?" Danny asked peering round his mother's leg.

"I don't know sweetie," Maddie told the four year old. At that moment Jack Fenton came barreling up the stairs and towards the door.

Once at the door, Jack froze. The hair of that child... it couldn't be... could it? This child couldn't be his sisters, could it? If Jack had to guess, he'd say the boy had emerald eyes. "Maddie," Jack said. "Bring the boy in."

Maddie was a little shocked. Her husband never sounded so serious. Picking the boy up, Maddie turned away from the door. "Danny, sweetheart, would you shut the door?"

"Okay, Mommy!" The four year old said, pushing the door shut.

Maddie and Danny followed Jack into the front room. They each took seats. Jack turned to his wife, who was still holding the baby, and said, "Do you remember my sisters?"

"Lily and Petunia?" Maddie replied.

"Yes," Jack said. "Petunia thought that both Lily and me were strange. When Lily got her letter, Petunia called her a freak. When I decided to hunt ghosts instead of just study them, Petunia said I had lost my mind and she insulted my beliefs. When Lily's Hogwarts letter we were proud of her. She went to school at the start of September and returned for every holiday. She told stories of her lessons, the magical pranks a group of students did. She told me of the ghosts that walked the halls," Jack put his large hand to the little boys face and wiped his eyes with the other. "One of the pranksters, they called themselves 'the Marauders', had had a crush on Lily since first year. When she got to know the boy, she began to fall for him. James Potter was his name. When the pair left school they married and a few years later, on the 31st July, they had a baby boy. Lily and James had been involved in a war. A war against an incredible dark wizard. That evil man had caused the small family to go into hiding. That was almost a year ago."

"Are you trying to say that this is their son?" Maddie asked.

"Yes," Jack said. He unraveled the blankets from the boy and saw the letter. With a gasp, Jack removed the envelope from the little boys hand. "Dear Mr Fenton and family," He read out loud. "I am the magical guardian of young Harry James Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my displeasure to inform you of the untimely death of Lily and James Potter. I do not feel you should withhold the truth about what Harry is, but I believe you should wait until he is old enough to understand.

"As you may or may not know after Harry's birth the Potters were driven into hiding. As of two days ago the man that drove them into hiding somehow found them and he killed them in cold blood.

"For some unknown reason this man couldn't kill young Harry, I have my theories but for now I shall keep them as mine. When he couldn't kill Harry Voldemort's powers broke. The man has gone, for now, he's as good as dead." The letter told of other things as well, but Jack couldn't read anymore. "My sister's dead!" He whispered. "I will never see her again!" He looked at Harry. "I will raise Harry as my own, but I will make sure he knows who his parents were and how brave they were, for you Lily."


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas!

It had been two months since Harry was left with the Fentons and four year old Danny and six year old Jazz were trying to protect the one year old from the disastrous consequences of getting involved in the annual Christmas fight. "Santa's real!" Jack shouted.

"He's got to be fake, no fat man could fit down the chimney!" Maddie countered.

"He's real!" Jack yelled.

"Fake!" Maddie returned.

"Real!" Jack yelled. The three children sat between the fighting couple, watching it like a game of tennis.

"Real!"

"Fake!"

Danny and Jazz were glad they could keep Harry from accidental harm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghost Hunters Fiasco

A year later...

Harry squealed with laughter as Danny chased him around the front room. The mischievous pair had come up with a new game. They called it 'Ghost Hunters'. This time Danny was the Hunter and Harry was the ghost.

Harry climbed up onto an arm chair. Danny glared at him. With a smile Danny climbed onto the couch. He launched his small body towards the armchair, but fell short. With a loud crunch Danny landed on the coffee table. The five year old screamed in pain. Harry scrambled off the chair and over to his cousin, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Danny?" Harry asked. "Danny?"

Danny was in too much pain to answer. Harry stood awkwardly by his cousins side. Danny clutched at his broken arm and screamed louder. Harry's tears began to flow faster and he closed his eyes sobbing. He didn't know what to do! How could he help Danny? He squeezed his eyes tighter shut and thought with all his two year old might that Danny was okay. With a shuddering gasp the screams of agony turned into pained whimpers. Harry opened his eyes.

Danny was sat up, still clutching his arm but it looked less mangled than it did before. Danny was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

At that moment Maddie ran into the room with a first aid kit. "What happened Danny?" She asked.

"We were playing Ghost Hunters and I fell of the sofa and onto the coffee table," Danny answered, still whimpering.

With a quick check, Maddie told Danny it would just be bruised. Danny hugged her and looked at Harry. The five year old knew his arm had been broken and he knew that Harry had something to do with it no longer being broken. But what he didn't know was how. How had a two year old healed his arm?


	5. Chapter 5 - Jazz won't play!

A year later...

Eight year old Jazz was sat at the kitchen table. Several text books open in front of her and an untouched bowl of cereal at her side. "Jazz," Three year old Harry said from across the table. "What you doing?"

"Hmm..." Jazz said, looking up from her books. "Oh, uh, High School studies."

"But you're eight!" Harry said.

"I know I'm eight Harry, but I need to stay on top of my studies and getting ahead is even better!" Jazz said.

"But, I wana play!" Harry said, pulling himself up so he was standing on the chair.

"Go play with Danny!" Jazz said.

"I wana play with you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't want to play, Harry," Jazz said.

"I do!" Harry said. "If you're ahead why don't you take break an' play!"

"No," Jazz said. "Harry, if I want to stay ahead I have to keep working!"

"But you eight!" Harry said. "You still kid! Kids play!"

"A kid is a baby goat Harry," Jazz said. "I am not a baby goat."

Harry humphed and jumped off the chair. He walked around the table and reached for one of Jazz's books. "If you won't play then I study!" He sat on the floor with the book propped open in front of him.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the book Harry said, "Erm, I'm gonna go find Danny!" Jazz laughed at the three year old.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cousins of Cousins

A year later...

Seven year old Danny was in the back yard with his Friends Sam and Tucker. They were playing soccer and four year old Harry wanted to join in.

He stood near Sam and pulled on her purple skirt. "Sam?" He asked. "Can I play?"

"Sure, Harry," She answered, gently kicking the ball towards him.

They played for a few minutes longer, until Maddie stuck her ginger head out the door. "Kids come inside now. My sister and her family are here," She said.

"Cathy and Steven are here?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Maddie said. Danny ran in, Sam and Tucker close behind. Harry tried to follow but tripped and dropped the ball. Danny heard him start to cry, so he turned around to help his cousin up.

"Are you alright Harry?" Danny asked.

Harry wiped his eyes on his arm. "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on then!" Danny said. He bent down and the four year old climbed onto the seven year olds back. Danny started running again and Harry squealed with laughter.

An eight year old girl and seven year old boy stood in the front room. Sam and Tucker stopped a few meters from the room to wait for Danny. Danny came barreling past with Harry on his back. The two boy's didn't see Danny's other cousins as he ran into the room. He crashed into them.

after a few awkward seconds the four cousins began to laugh. "Hey Danny," The girl said.

"Hey Cathy!" Danny replied, still laughing.

"Cathy!" An excited voice said from the bottom of the pile of bodies. "Steven!" A messy head of black hair pushed up, glasses hanging off his face, wonky. "Hello!"

"Hey, there Harry!" Cathy said. "How are you?"

"Alright!" He said. The little boy bounced to his feet and dragged Sam and Tucker into the room. "Can we watch Toy Story?" He asked.

"Sure," Danny and Cathy said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hogwarts Letter

Seven years later...

Eleven year old Harry walked down from this bedroom in the Ops centre to see his entire family sat in the kitchen. They were suspiciously crowded around the edge of the table closest to the door. Tucker's head popped up from behind the mass of bodies. "There lit!" He said.

Sam popped up as well and Harry took a step further. With only that as a cue the group, Harry's Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie, cousins Jazz and Danny, and friends Sam and Tucker, started to sing 'Happy Birthday.'

"Happy Birthday to you!" They sang, moving away from the table.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Danny turned the light down.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Harry saw a huge cake. It was red with white word frosting.

"Happy Birthday dear Harry!"

"Happy Birthday to you!" They sang.

"Now make a wish, Harry!" Danny said. Harry blew the candles out and wished for a way he could know his parents.

At that moment Harry heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Tucker yelled, running towards the door.

"'Ullo," A deep voice said at the door. "I take it this is the Fentons?"

"Yep," Tucker answered. "Did the sign give it away?"

"Sure did," The voice replied. "Who might you be?"

"Tucker Foley, friend of Danny Fenton," Tucker answered. "Are you here for any particular reason?"

"I'm 'ere to see young 'Arry," The voice said.

"Erm, come in," Tucker said. "Mr and Mrs Fenton!" He yelled. "There's a giant at the door, he's asking for Harry."

"I'll have you know I'm only half-giant!" The voice protested.

"We're on our way, Tucker," Maddie yelled back. She then gestured for everyone else to go ahead into the front room. She picked up the cake and a pile of plates, along with a knife. Carrying this, she made her way into the front room.

"'Ullo 'Arry," The owner of the voice said looking down at the skinny, green eyed boy with messy black hair and broken glasses, from falling over! "You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw ya!"

"Well last time you saw him he was a baby!" Jack said looking up, yes Jack Fenton had to look up at this man, at the man.

"I suppose so," The man said. "oh, I've got something for you, 'fraid it might be a bit obsolete compared with that and I might've sat on during the journey, but it's the thought that counts!"

"I don't believe you told me to wait outside!" A familiar voice said. "This is my family we're talking about!" A familiar black haired girl walked into the room.

"Cathy!" Maddie exclaimed, if she had still been holding the cake she would have dropped it. "How did you get here?"

"Came with Hagrid," She said gesturing to the man giving a small box to Harry.

"Baked it myself, words and all!" The man, Hagrid, said proudly. The family peered over Harry's shoulders and saw the small pink cake with 'HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY' written in green icing on top.

"Hagrid, nice cake and all, but you need to introduce yourself," Cathy said.

"Right," Hagrid said. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. 'Course you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Erm... Hagrid, we were about to tell him about Hogwarts when you arrived," Maddie said. "Who would like some cake?" Everyone answered in affirmative.

"Well, Harry," Jack said as Maddie cut cake for everyone. "To put it simply your father, James, was a wizard and your mother, my sister, Lily, was a witch."

"So what you're telling me is..." Harry started.

"You're a wizard?" Cathy interrupted. "Yes."

"I was going for Wizatch but that works to!" Harry said.

"I have this for you," Hagrid said searching through his pockets. "And we're going to London tomorrow, for your school supplies!" He handed Harry a thick envelope. Harry looked at the address. It read:

'Mr H. J. Potter

The ex-spare room in the Ops Centre

Fenton Works

Amity Street

Amity Park

Illinois'

He ripped it open and inside were several sheets of thick paper. The first read:

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwomp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

"What does it mean 'we await your owl'?" Harry asked.

"Oh Merlin!" Cathy said. "I'll sort that out Hagrid!" Cathy shoveled her cake into her mouth and ran outside.

"Don't worry about that Harry!" Hagrid said. "Read your equipment list." Harry did.

"Can we find all this in London?" He asked.

"If you know where to go!" Hagrid said mysteriously. "We'll stay here for today, London can wait till tomorrow."

Harry, Cathy, Danny, Sam and Tucker showed Hagrid around for the day. He was surprised many everyday items. The group had trouble getting anywhere.

When they returned to Fenton works Harry was surprised to see a huge pile of presents all for him! He ran in and knelt by the presents.

With the sound of their return Jack, Maddie and Jazz came into the room. "Go on Harry open them!" Maddie encouraged.

The eleven year old did. He ripped the paper off of various games for various games consoles in the house and he got Hogwarts: A History, Like he was going to read that, and he got various other items.

That night Hagrid slept in the spare room opposite Danny's and Cathy slept on the camp bed she normally slept on in Danny's room.

At around nine the next morning Hagrid woke Cathy up and told her to go wake Harry up. She down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pressed a button on the side of the fridge and said. "One to the Ops Centre!" A blue tube lowered from the ceiling and encased her. She rose up in the tube and appeared in the Ops centre. "Harry?" She called heading to the room on the other side of the structure. "Harry? We're leaving soon are you awake?" She pushed the door open and saw the boy. His head was hanging off the bed, his glasses hanging off his left ear. Cathy laughed at him. "Harry wake up!"

The boy jumped. "Ugh!" He said.

"Did you fall asleep with your glasses on?" Cathy asked.

"Erm... Yes," Harry said, sheepishly. He put his glasses back in front of his eyes. "I was excited!"

After breakfast the trio climbed onto a large bike. "How is this going to get us to England?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Cathy replied mysteriously. Hagrid revved up the bike and pulled away after a few feet of driving the bike lifted of the ground.

"Woah!" Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8 - Diagon Alley

When the trio landed in England they were on the edge of a field, just outside London. "We'll catch the tube for the rest of the way," Hagrid said. He swung his huge leg of the bike, Harry and Cathy had to squish themselves right into the side car.

When the trio reached the tube station Cathy and Harry went and bought three tickets across town.

With some difficulty Harry and Cathy got Hagrid on the train. After a few minutes they got off and walked out of the station and around a few corners before stopping in front of a pub. The pub was called The Leaky Cauldron and Harry could have sworn only they could see it. "Hey, Harry?"

"Erm," The boy replied, still looking at the building.

"It's got anti-muggle charms on it," Cathy told him. "Only witches and wizards can see it!"

The three walked in. The pub was boisterous and noisy. The barman looked over at Hagrid and smiled, a gummy smile. Reaching for a glass he said, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom," Hagrid said. "I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid clapped his large hands onto the shoulders of Cathy and Harry, buckling their knees.

"Good lord..." The barman said, putting the glass down. "Is this... Can it be..." The entire Leaky Cauldron had gone silent. "Bless my soul it's Harry Potter... what an honour!" For the next hour or so Harry was crowded by adoring fans.

After a rather interesting shopping trip in Diagon Alley, the three stayed in the Leaky Cauldron for the night before riding Hagrids bike back to Swad, where Cathy left the group. Hagrid then flew them back to Amity Park. "I'll see ya in September, 'Arry!" Hagrid said.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Barrier

By 25th August came Harry and the Fenton's were ready to leave. They were to stay with the Holmes family until the 1st September when the entire group would trek down to Kings Cross Station. The journey would take 4 and a half hours in total.

"Tina?" Maddie said as the family were preparing the two students for Hogwarts. The family had two hours before they needed to leave. "How are we getting down to Kings Cross station?"

"I've booked a minibus," Tina replied. "Harry, Hedwig needs to be in her cage!"

"Okay," Harry said, giving the snowy owl one last stroke before putting her back into her cage.

"Mum!" Cathy yelled from upstairs. "Where's my tie!?"

"It's here with the rest of your uniform!" Tina replied.

Danny and Jazz were just stood off to the side looking awkward. How did one not look awkward when something one didn't understand was going on for to of one's relatives? Well Danny and Jazz weren't going to find out. Steven was sat on the computer, he'd found out!

"We need to leave now!" Ged said. "The Minibus is here, are the trunks packed?"

"Kids, have you got your wands?" Maddie asked.

Harry and Cathy nodded.

"All your school books?" Tina asked.

Again the pair nodded.

"Your school clothes?" The list went on and on, but luckily only took a couple of minutes.

Stan sat at Tina's feet, shaking. "We'll have to bring Stan!"

"I'll ask the driver," Ged said, he disappeared. Danny and Jazz helped their cousins shut their trunks and then carry them outside. "He'll allow it."

"Let's go then!" Jack said. "Steven, get in the minibus!" The four teenagers and one preteen clambered into the minibus.

"Cathy, give me your phone," Ged said.

"Fine," Cathy said, passing the phone to her father.

"You, know it won't work!" Ged told her. "You'll see most of your friends and the ones you don't you can send letters to!"

"Fine," Cathy replied. "Harry will you let me use Hedwig?"

"Sure," Harry said, a little shocked to be included in the conversation. After the four and a half hour drive down to Kings Cross Station the group piled out and saw a group of ginger people.

"Hey, Fred, George!" Cathy yelled.

Two of the ginger haired boys turned around. "Hey, Cathy, how are you?"

"Fine, meet my cousin's cousin, Harry Potter," Cathy said.

"Harry Potter!" The twins said. "Harry - the boy who lived - Potter!"

"Erm..." Harry said, looking around nervously. He scratched the back of his neck, a trait he picked up from Danny.

"Harry meet my friends, Gred and Forge Weasley," Cathy said.

"Hey, Fred got any wizard candy for me?" Danny asked. Steven was sat on a bench playing Minecraft on his phone, or some other game.

"Hmm?" The aforementioned wizard said. "I've got a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans you can have. George you got anything?" The boy turned to his twin.

"I've got a Sugar Quill!" George said. "Remember the deal Fenton!"

"Yeah, let's see," Danny said. "I've got a bag of Skittles and a Strawberry whip!"

"Deal!" The twins said. The candy changed hands. Danny started sucking on his sugar quill and the twins argued over who got the whip.

"Fred, George you'll miss the train if you don't go through the barrier now!" A shrill voice said from behind the twins.

"Alright, Mum, we're coming!" Fred and George said.

"Bye, guys," Cathy said, dragging Harry towards the barrier.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Train

"Cathy, dear," Mrs Weasley said when I dragged Harry towards the group of gingers. "How nice to see you and who is this young man?"

"He's my cousin's cousin-"

"Harry - the boy who lived - Potter!" Fred interrupted.

"No way!" Ron, Fred and George's youngest brother, said.

"Leave the boy alone!" Mrs Weasley said. "First time at Hogwarts? Not to worry it's Ron's as well."

"Harry, all you do is run at the wall!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me," I replied. "Okay Mrs Weasley, I'll see you sometime soon, alright?" I said, before running at the wall. Fred and George came in just after me and I saw Percy had come in before. Harry followed after the twins and then Ron came through.

Mrs Weasley Came in and gave each of her sons a dodgy looking packed lunch and pushed them , trolleys and all, towards the train. "Mum, why can't I go?" A little ginger girl, I think her name was Ginny, said.

"Ginny, you're too young, you can go next year," Mrs Weasley said.

"But I want to go this year!" Ginny argued.

"Don't worry Gin," Fred said.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" George added. After putting their own trunks into a compartment the twins came back to help Harry. I was doing fine on my own but I was moving slower for Harry.

"Need some help?" They asked Harry.

"Yes," he said, to shocked to use manners.

I dragged my trunk into the compartment Fred and George had put their luggage. I put my on the shelf and waited there for Harry. "Come on Harry," I said, dragging him out, but leaving Hedwig and his trunk with Fred and George. "Later Fredster and Georgemite!"

"See you," They replied.

With a great effort we found an empty compartment. We sat down and... were completely silent. We both just stared out the window. After the train began to pull away. Ron came to the door. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full?"

"No, it's fine," Harry said, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am," He said. I could guess where this conversation was going.

"Show him the scar Harry!" I said.

"Alright!" Harry pushed his fringe up exposing the lightning bolt shape on his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

When the lunch cart came Harry, being Harry, bought the lot.

We arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid was calling the first years to the boats. "Good luck," I said before joining Fred, George and their friend Lee.


End file.
